


Don't Talk to Me or My Son Ever Again

by SecretlyADog



Series: How To Be A Human Being [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 10/10 any reason to kick Gavin's ass is a good reason, Connor is a protective brother, Gen, takes place between OSOP and TSIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: Connor ensures that Nines won't remember his traumatizing past. He promised.





	Don't Talk to Me or My Son Ever Again

**Author's Note:**

> thank Cami for encouraging me to write this, pffft  
> I'm posting this at 3 AM and I'm super tired so I can't wait to look at all of this in the morning and sigh heavily at myself  
> Also I felt bad about not updating so I figured posting SOMETHING was better than nothing

There were certain…  _ things _ Connor had to take care of before there would be a minimal amount of nouns at the DPD that could set Nines’s memory off. Caleb had seemed so distraught, so  _ desperate _ to forget everything, and he trusted Connor with the task of protecting what was left behind. Connor would protect Nines from the crushing guilt that Connor himself felt every day.

Caleb had definitely felt guilt. That much had been obvious. How much guilt, Connor wasn’t sure of, but if it was anything like what Connor felt then he understood why he wanted his memory gone. Connor didn’t have that option. He had people he had to remember, he wasn’t willing to forget his girlfriend to forget the fact that a bullet from his gun was the one that had killed his friend and Nines’s romantic interest. Besides, said girlfriend was helping him through this. Through the grieving process, through the whole “forgiveness” thing. He’d… he’d make it through. He’d be okay.

In the meantime, he’d busy himself with making sure Nines was safe.

“Detective Reed,” Connor called casually as he found him in the break room. The last piece of the puzzle that had to be thrown away. Connor had no doubt that he’d refer to Nines as Caleb just to distress him. Connor couldn’t allow that to happen.

Reed turned around slowly, a glower already present on his face. “What do  _ you _ want, plastic prick?”

Connor smiled ever so slightly - a smug little shit, Lieutenant Anderson had always called him - and he very calmly said “Nines will be returning tomorrow. You knew him as Caleb. I’ll have to ask that you refrain from calling him by his old name. It will bring back… unpleasant memories for him.”

Reed rolled his eyes. “What the hell are you talking about? Why do I have to call him that stupid ass nickname like I’m his friend or something?”

Connor cleared his throat. “It would be a very kind thing of you to do.” Anticipation - a feeling almost like adrenaline - thrummed through his wiring.

Gavin snorted. “Like I’d be kind to one of you assholes.”

The little grin on Connor’s face grew exponentially. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Within seconds, Connor had pinned the detective to one of the counters in the break room, pulling one of his arms behind him. Gavin had given a surprised shout, but he couldn’t call for help lest his pride be damaged.

“If you refer to him as anything other than Nines, I will personally come find you and  _ beat you until you don’t even remember his old name. _ Do you understand me?”

Reed feebly tried to break free from Connor’s grasp and failed. Connor sighed and tightened his hold, pressing him further into the counter. Reed gritted his teeth painfully.

“ _ Do you understand?” _

“Fine!” Gavin snapped. “I don’t even want to talk to that asshole anyway.”

“Good,” Connor chirped. “I’m sure the feeling is mutual, so he’ll enjoy that.” With that, Connor released Gavin and didn’t even give him a backwards glance as he left, satisfied.


End file.
